Lightning
"Shard? Shard. Where are we?" "I, I have no idea." "Shard! Is that a dragon? I can't see through all this mist..." "Yeah, I think so! Th-they're holding a moonglobe!" "Is it a IceWing?" "Lets check it out." "Hello..." "W-wh-who are you?" "That doesn't matter now." "AHH! Y-you have no wings!!" "I know." "D-Do you know the way out?" "Theres no way out." "How come? Are, are we stuck here?" "You're dead, remember? You drowned." "W-we did?" "I don't believe it! Don't believe her, Snowglobe." "You'll see, IceWing, you'll see... There's no way out..." Appearance A small wave splashed over the moon-lit cave, as a small white dragon rose from the pool. She looked like a IceWing... she had spikes and sharp horns, but no, this dragon didn't have a cluster of spikes around her neck, and she had, is that turquoise SeaWing flashing stripes? She must be a hybrid. A ray of moonlight beamed down on her eyes. They were a light liquid-like turquoise. Her face looks young... Maybe about the age of 6. Suddenly, the dragoness moved, so her whole body was visible in the bright moonlight. The water around her stirred softly. The strange thing is... She didn't have wings, instead she had a large tail fin, and her body looked as if... it wasn't solid, as if it was a bit transparent and see-through. But then, there was a soft splash ''as the dragoness dove into the water again, vanishing from sight, leaving only.a few ripples behind her. Personality ''2 thousands years before... She was graceful. She was smart. She used to ''love scrolls. She was polite, she was kind. She used to like talking with the village dragons, she used to greet the ones that passed her. She used to tell stories to the dragonets. She was the heart of the village. The happy, joyful dragonet who would never fail to cheer anyone up, when their spirits was low. She ''was perfect. But she changed... and her cheerful personality got blown away, just like a leaf on a tree, blown away by the autumn wind... 2 thousand years later... (Now in the canon timeline) She's gone, her warm heart is gone. She's gone, and all whats left of her is a whispery, mysterious spirit... No one could recognize her, no one even knew her anymore. Even to the ones who had seen her, she was just a cloud of misery, a ghost that holds secrets that had been never told. Her eyes is blank, misted, clouded, sadness and grief radiating strongly from her body. Tears stream down her pale white face. She may be beautiful on the outside... but her inside, its all broken. All tears, sadness, anger, and overwhelming grief. She is nothing but a shadow, a story told by the storytellers. She is alive, but dead at the same time, trapped by reality, even though she belong with the dead. Her heart is broken, missing a piece. Perhaps she's thinking of the handsome turquoise SeaWing reflected in her tearful eyes, thinking of how she could never see him again... Well, the only thing she didn't keep secret is: She wanted to be dead. She is only a wisp of stress in the living world, where she didn't deserve to be. She wanted to be with everyone she loved, to be back with her family, with the SeaWing... She loves them greatly, and had always hoped that she could go there, where ever the dead goes... History That night, the moment, the second she was born, lightning struck across the sky, splitting the clouds, splitting the sky. However, it was not only the lightning that sounded, but also, the loud ''CRACK ''as the shell of a small pure whit egg fell apart, shattering into pieces as she tumbled out, into her parent's wide-stretched arms, into the loving world. Thats how she got her name, Lightning. She grew up, roused and completely drowned in her parent's love every day. Every morning, her parents sent her to school, calling to her goodbye and wishing her a good school day. Her happiness cling on to her, and even if someone shouted insults at her at school, she wouldn't let her day be ruined. She hoped tat her days of joy could stay forever. But her fears became true, when her parents had a second egg... Her little brother, Freeze, was born. He was handsome, some say even better than her. He took away all her parent's love, leaving her with nothing but cold air. Her parents didn't pay her attention anymore, and she started to think of killing herself... Until Seafoam, the handsome SeaWing, came to the village. She loved him, and he loved her. Her broken heart was fixed, leaving only a small trace of what had been her days of sadness. They spent hours and hours together, murmuring to each other, their soft and shy voices carried away by the wind. She became happy. Again. Still, happiness wouldn't last too long. Her parents died, both found on the floor at night. At once, Freeze blamed the murder on her, but the whole village disagreed. She escaped that, but the same day, she found a sharp knife pressed into her throat by a assasin. She died, her heart still longing for Seafoam, and her parents. She never expected to be waken again. But she was. The first thing she heard was a faint voice sobbing"I enchant this stone so that Lightning would come back to me!" and the next moment, she was awake, and a thought jumped into her head, ''Seafoam is a animus? But... I thought animus powers can't bring back the dead! ''What she thought was true. When she looked at her talons, she was terrified. They were... transparent, see through. She was a ghost, a spirit that haunted other's dreams. A legend. She was nothing but something at the same time. She was dead and alive. When she looked up again, Seafoam was gone. She called out his name, her beautiful, song-like voice drifting towards the young animus. He was scared. He was scared of her, he didn't know what to do with a spirit. A dead dragonet, brought back alive. So she was broken again. No one loved her, everyone was scared, afraid of the ghost. She ran away after some time, weeping to herself. Soon, the village began to doubt what they saw. ''Did she really exist? ''They asked themselves. So soon, after a few generations, she was forgotten, only told as a mysterious story by the storytellers, to the dragonets. No one even believed that she existed anymore. Category:Characters Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Legend)